Amistoso Romanticismo
by SebastianDavid2543XD
Summary: McGee y Gretchen están sintiendo algo raro del uno al otro, tienen aventuras, pero... ¿También habrá odio?
1. Chapter 1

Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Amistoso Romanticismo  
**_

_Capitulo 1 ~_

Era un día normal normal,como cualquier otro. Los tres campistas estaban con Armand, aprendiendo a tejer.

"Está bien, campistas, es hora de mi baño, así que me voy." Armand les dice a sus campistas con felicidad

"¡Está bien, Armand!" Gretchen le responde.

Armand se va a su cabaña para su baño. Eran las 5:30pm y después de que Armand se fuera los tres campistas se aburrieron.

"¡Estoy taaan aburrido!" McGee comenta gimiendo

"Yo también..." Squirt añade

"Y yo... me siento un poco cansada..." Gretchen dice en un tono de voz bajo

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Estás cansada?! ¡Vamos, Gretch! ¡Aún es de tarde!" McGee dice, tratando de convencer a Gretchen de no dormirse aún.

"¡Sí! ¡Sólo las gallinas duermen ahora!" Squirt añade al argumento de McGee

"No lo sé, chicos... No me siento muy bien... Tengo calor..."

Gretchen se sienta en su cama y se quita los zapatos, entonces se acuesta en su cama lentamente y McGee y Squirt se preocupan.

"Erh... ¿Gretchen? ¿Estás bien?" Squirt le pregunta a Gretchen

McGee se acercó a ella y colocó la mano en su frente. "Está caliente... Squirt, ves a buscar a los consejeros..."McGee le dice a Squirt a lo que este dice: "Como mandes, McGee" y pone la mano en la frente como un soldado y va en busca de los consejeros.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" McGee pregunta preocupado

"Sólo... sólo estoy cansada, eso es todo..." Gretchen le responde con una voz débil, pero al mismo tiempo dulce y tierna. De repente, los consejeros llegaron junto a Squirt.

"Oímos que Gretchen se sentía mal." Sawyer comenta viendo a Gretchen preocupado.

"Creo que tiene fiebre..." McGee le dice señalando a Gretchen

Rosebud pone el termómetro en la boca de Gretchen y La raya roja llega hasta arriba.

"Vaya que sí tiene fiebre..." Rosebud dice y todos se preocupan

"¿Estará bien?" Squirt le pregunta a Rosebud

"¡Claro! Con mucho descanso y sopa de pupu de pollo."

"Agh" Gretchen dice sacando la lengua en señal de asco

"Entonces, volveré a mi baño... ¡Hasta luego campistas!" Armand exclama saliendo de la cabaña de los campistas

"¡Nos vemos!" Squirt exclama

Entonces los consejeros se van a sus cabañas, y McGee y Squirt se fueron a cambiar a sus pijamas, esta vez en otra cabaña, y Gretchen en la que estaba, pero se demoró más tiempo de lo usual. McGee y Squirt ya estaban listos y la estaban esperando afuera. "¿Gretch...? ¿Estás allí...?" McGee pregunta dudoso y en eso Gretchen abre la puerta lentamente.

"¿Por qué demoraste tanto?" Squirt le pregunta a Gretchen

"Me siento muy débil..." Gretchen le responde con una voz muy baja, pero a la misma vez tierna entonces McGee ayudó a Gretchen a volver a su cama.

"Gracias, McGee..." Gretchen dice y McGee le sonríe y el se vuelve hacia su cama y todos se van a dormir.

**_Al otro día~_**

McGee y Squirt se levantaron para comenzar el día, pero Gretchen seguía dormida en su cama.

"¿Gretch...?" McGee pregunta para averiguar si su amiga estaba despierta pero Gretchen todavía estaba acostada durmiendo en su cama, McGee coloca su mano en la frente de ella. "¡Ya no tiene fiebre!" McGee exclama "¡Viva!" Squirt exclama. McGee ahora está alegre, esta vez vez su mejor amiga lo va a estar acompañando en las aventuras que van a tener este día. Segundos después Gretchen se despierta y se sienta en su cama.

Gretchen: -Bosteza- ¡Buenos días, chicos!

"¡Buenos días, Gretchen!" McGee y Squirt exclaman al coro.

"Y... ¿Como te sientes?" McGee le pregunta. "Me siento mejor, gracias..." Gretchen responde. McGee le sonríe a Gretchen y ella a McGee, y Squirt sólo los ve.

"Entonces... Creo que... me voy a cambiar..." -Gretchen dice sin despegar la mirada hacia McGee-

"Está bien... ¡Vamos, Squirt!" McGee exclama vigoroso

McGee y Squirt salen de la cabaña y se sientan afuera a la espera de Gretchen.

"¿McGee, te pasa algo?" Squirt le pregunta a McGee

"¿De qué hablas?" McGee le pregunta extrañado "Bueno, no te enojes... pero he estado viendo que hay algo entre Gretchen y tú hay algo..." Squirt comenta y cuando Squirt dijo eso McGee ruborizó demasiado y no dijo nada.

"¿Y bien...?" Squirt le pregunta de nuevo y de allí sale Gretchen con sus ropas normales interrumpiendo la conversación de Squirt y McGee sin intensión.

"Hablamos después, Squirt..." McGee dice y entra a la cabaña, cierra la coloca su oído en la puerta para escuchar y Gretchen se sienta junto a Squirt.

"Hey, Squirt, ¿De qué estaban hablando McGee y tú?" Gretchen le pregunta a Squirt con curiosidad.

McGee, al escuchar esto, se cambia DEMASIADO rápido. "Oh, no es nada" Squirt responde con una sonrisa en su cara

"Oh, vamos, Squirt, dime!" Gretchen suplica y en eso McGee sale de la cabaña rápidamente con sus ropas normales.

"¡Whoa! ¡Fuiste demasiado rápido!" Gretchen exclama y McGee sonríe falsamente.

"¡Mi turno"" Squirt exclama y entra a la cabaña para cambiarse. McGee y Gretchen se miran unos 5 segundos y se sientan afuera, por un momento todo pareció incómodo, pero...

"McGee, ¿de qué hablaban Squirt y tú?" Gretchen pregunta con mucha curiosidad, sí, más que la anterior.

"Ahh... No es nada... sólo..." McGee tartamudea y mira hacia todos los lados para crear una nueva conversación, pero se demoró mucho.

"Ya veo..." Gretchen dice en voz baja y aparta la mirada. En eso sale Squirt de la cabaña con sus ropas normales.

"¡Ya estoy listo!" Squirt exclama y los tres se van a desayunar.

_En el comedor~_

Los tres campistas se sientan y esperan el desayuno (asqueroso) de Rosebud.

"¡Buenos días, campistas" Rosebud exclama "¡Buenos días, Rosebud!" Los tres campistas exclaman al coro.

"¿Que nos obligarás a comer hoy?" McGee pregunta un poco disgustado

"Oh, es un nutritivo desayuno de baba de caracol... ¡Disfrútenlo!" Rosebud exclama y vuelve a la cocina.

Mientras McGee y Gretchen se quejaban por el asqueroso desayuno, Squirt empieza a comer.

"¿Como te puede gustar eso?" McGee pregunta

"... No tengo idea..." Squirt responde y sigue comiendo.

Entonces, McGee empieza a comer lentamente y Gretchen le sigue el paso. Luego, entra Sawyer.

"¡Buenos días campistas!" Sawyer exclama "¡Buenos días, Sawyer!" Los tres campistas dicen al coro.

"Hoy... Los llevaré al lado izquierdo del bosque" Sawyer dice vigoroso.

"¿Que eso no lo hicimos ayer?" Gretchen pregunta un poco confundida.

"Ayer fuimos a la parte derecha" McGee dice.

Entonces, Sawyer espera a que los campistas terminen desayunar, para que se laven los dientes y se puedan ir.

_En el bosque~_

Todo caminaban viendo sus alrededores. "Tengan mucho cuidado, campistas. Estas plantas pueden ser mortales" Sawyer dice mirando y señalando las plantas. Obviamente, McGee no escuchó y se acercó a una de ellas. Sin que se diera cuenta, esta intentó comerlo

"¡McGee! ¡Cuidado!" Gretchen exclama y corre hacia él. Ella lucha con aquella planta defendiendo a McGee, después de unos segundos la planta se calma, pero le da un mordisco a McGee en el trasero. Resulta que, este cae en los brazos de Gretchen. Los dos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

"Gracias..." McGee dice en voz baja

"Denada ... pero..."

"¿Si...?"

"Ya te puedes separar de mí..." Gretchen dice en voz baja. "¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Perdón!" McGee exclama. Aquel momento fue incómodo para aquellos dos, tanto, que McGee se colocó junto a Squirt y Gretchen se fue del lado de Sawyer.

"¿Y bien...?" Squirt le pregunta en voz baja. Por otro lado, McGee no pudo contenerse y confesó: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Mira, no sé que me está sucediendo, pero es algo muy extraño... Es algo que, creo que jamás lo había sentido por alguien... Creo que... Gretchen me gusta..."

"¡Viva!" Squirt exclama susurrando

"Pero prométeme que no se lo contarás A NADIE"

"Lo prometo..."

McGee y Squirt se pone al paso de Sawyer y Gretchen, cuando de repente aparece un monstruo de tres cabezas color rojo que bota humo por la boca.

Todos gritan y salen disparados por diferentes partes. El monstruo quemó 1/4 parte del bosque. Al fin, el monstruo se calmó y se fue, pero cuando todo se calmó no todo parecía estar bien: Como todos corrieron en partes diferentes, estaban prácticamente perdidos.

"¿Chicos? ¿Chicos, donde están? McGee dice tosiendo.

McGee caminó por unos 17 minutos, hasta que encontró a Gretchen.

"¡McGee! ¡Que bueno que te encontré!" Gretchen exclama vigorosa.

"¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Vamos a buscar a Squirt y a Sawyer?" McGee pregunta a lo que Gretchen asiente.

McGee y Gretchen fueron en búsqueda de Sawyer y Squirt, caminaron por 1 hora y media, estaban muy cansados y sedientos, hasta que encontraron a Squirt junto a la laya con una pequeña ardilla entre sus manos.

"¡Squirt!" Gretchen exclama vigorosa

"¡Agua!" McGee exclama y Gretchen lo mira con una cara no muy alegre. "Ah, emm.. Erhh.. Quiero decir: ¡Squirt! ¡Que bueno que te encontramos!

"¡Chicos, que bueno que están aquí! ¿Han visto a Sawyer?"

"¡Pensamos que estaba contigo!" Dicen los dos al coro.

"Mmm... Tal vez deberíamos buscarlos..." Squirt propone "Dame un suspiro, ¡hemos caminado por casi 2 horas!" Gretchen exclama sentándose en el suelo.

"Mmm... Y si tal vez yo lo voy a buscar, y si no lo encuentro trataré de encontrar el campamento a buscar a los consejeros para ayuda, ¿Les parece?

Gretchen estaba a punto de negarlo, pero McGee rápidamente le tapa la boca: "¡Está bien, Squirt!" McGee exclama, Squirt sonríe y sale en busca de los consejeros.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Gretchen pregunta confundida

"Gretch, estoy muy cansado y sediento... Quiero un poco de..." McGee desvía la mirada hacia atrás de Gretchen "¡Agua!" McGee exclama y sale disparado hacia la playa. McGee empieza a tomar del agua de la playa y Gretchen lo sigue.

"¡Que asco!" Gretchen exclama disgustada. "Es lo único que hay de tomar ¿Bien?" McGee defendió. "¡Vamos toma un poco!" Gretchen también estaba sedienta así que se arrodilla y empieza a tomar. "¡Esto sabe horrible!" Gretchen se queja. "Es mejor que la comida de Rosebud" McGee comenta, Gretchen queda callada y sigue tomando agua.

Entonces, Gretchen siente un chaputón en la cara. "Hey!" Se queja

"¿Qué? yo no fui."

Gretchen también chaputea a McGee, y así sucesivamente, hasta que se cansan. Los dos se sientan y suspiran, y se vieron por un largo tiempo.

"¿No crees que deberíamos encontrar un refugio o algo?" Gretchen propone.

"¡Claro! ¡Que buena idea!"

Entonces los dos van en busca de un refugio, cerca, ya que Squirt podría regresar. Encontraron una cueva y se adentraron allí. Gretchen se acuesta en una esquina de la entrada y rápidamente se duerme sin que McGee se diera cuenta. "Esta cueva es un poco húmeda... ¿Tú que piensas, Gretch?" McGee dice mirando a Gretchen, y al verla sonríe.

Ya eran las 1:23 pm y no había señales de Squirt, de Sawyer o de alguien más. "Tal vez podría encontrar algo de comida" McGee se propone así mismo "Tal vez si..."

_2 horas después~_

Gretchen se levanta un poco confundida, el silencio reinaba en aquel paisaje, sólo se podían oír las olas de la playa. "¿McGee...?" Gretchen pregunta dudosa al no ver la presencia de su amigo.

"Hey, Gretch!" McGee exclama.

"¿Ya Squirt vino?"

"No, aún no"

"Ahh, entonces... Creo que tenemos que irnos..."

"Bien..." Entonces, empezaron a caminar colina arriba.

"Debimos habernos quedado con Squirt..." Gretchen comenta y McGee se molesta un poco.

"Estaba cansado, ¿Ok?"

"No es escusa, McGee ¡Estamos perdidos!"

"¡Lo sé! ¡Pero todo va estar bien!"

"¿¡Como que va a estar bien!? ¡Estamos en el medio de la nada!"

Mientras caminaban colina arriba, iban alzando más la voz, hasta que detuvieron.

"¿¡Que estamos haciendo aquí!?" Gretchen pregunta furiosa

"¡Es para visualizar mejor donde estamos!" McGee exclama, también, furioso.

"¿¡Visualizar!? ¡Deberíamos estar buscando a Squirt ahora mismo!" Gretchen exclama

"¿¡Sabes qué!? ¡Toma tu camino y yo tomo el mío!" McGee exclama aún más furioso.

"¡BIEN!" Gretchen exclama y se va lentamente furiosa. McGee se coloca en la punta de la colina, y, al colocar su pie allí, una de as pequeñas rocas se sale ocasionando un derrumbe. McGee cae, pero queda colgado de sola una mano en una de las rocas que aún estaban en la colina. "¡MCGEE!" Gretchen grita preocupada y va a la salvación de se amigo. "¡Toma mi mano!" Gretchen exclama extendiendo su mano hacia McGee, el cual, se sostiene de ella. Gretchen jaló a McGee con todas sus fuerzas, pero no pudo lograr su objetivo, McGee soltó un tremendo grito y calló al vacio. "¡MCGEE!" Gretchen grita sorprendida y algo asustada. Ella baja aquella colina corriendo lo más rápido que puede y encuentra a McGee tirado en ese montón de rocas que se habían caído. Gretchen trata de escalarlas para poder llegar a McGee, y lo logra. Ella pone a McGee en sus brazos y trata de no llorar.

Ella carga a McGee con todas sus fuerzas y camina, camina, y camina. Pasaron horas y ya era de noche, y al fin, Gretchen encontró el campamento. Gretchen llega asustada y tira a McGee en la cama.

"¡McGee! ¿¡McGee!?" Gretchen exclama con miedo. McGee no da señales de vida, y Gretchen se preocupa más y empieza a llorar "¿¡MCGEE!? ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO, RESPONDE ME!" Gretchen exclama MUY preocupada, McGee no despierta y Gretchen sale de la cabina a Buscar ayuda.

"¡AYUDA! ¿¡ALGUIEN!?"

El único que habló fue el silencio. Era un noche oscura y fría. Prácticamente quería llover. Gretchen empezó a temblar de frío y a botar humo de la boca al hablar y respirar. Gretchen estaba cansada y se arrodilló en el suelo

"¿¡HOLA!? ¡Que alguien me ayude, por favor!... Alguien..." Gretchen susurra y recuerda cuando estaban en el bosque y Squirt le dijo que iba a buscar a los consejeros.

"Deben estar en el bosque buscándonos..." - Susurra

Gretchen se vuelve hacia la cabina donde McGee y lo ve llorando.

"McGee.. Lo siento... Mucho..."

Gretchen ve a McGee pálido y comienza a llorar desconsolada, muy fuerte. Gretchen se arrecuesta en el pecho de McGee para sentirse segura, ella pone la mano fría de McGee en su brazo.

"Quisiera sentir de nuevo tu calor... No te vallas... Por favor.. No quiero perderte... Te amo..."

Gretchen le da un beso a McGee, un beso que duró 13 segundos. Luego Gretchen se vuelve a arre-costar en el pecho de McGee y se duerme llorando.

_Al día siguiente~_

Gretchen se levanta muy confundida, cansada de tanto llorar, despeinada, jamás se había levantado así. Pero eso a ella no le importaba, lo que realmente le preocupaba era que McGee no estaba en aquella habitación. Gretchen salió como loca a buscarlo, pero al salir de la cabaña vio a los consejeros y a Squirt tristes.

"¿Chicos...? ¿Q-qué pasa...?" Gretchen pregunta confundida y un poco nerviosa. Nadie le respondió, como si la hubieran ignorado por completo. Pero, al Gretchen preguntar, ellos se hicieron para atrás y ella pudo ver en un cajón a un chico. Sí, era McGee y estaba muerto.

"¿M-McGee...?" Gretchen empieza a llorar desconsolada

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Diciembre 29


	2. Chapter 2

**_ Amistoso Romanticismo_**

_Cap 2~_

"¡MCGEE!" Gretchen exclama y despierta de una horrible pesadilla, su respiración estaba acelerada y sus ojos estaban a punto de llorar, estaba pálida de susto. Estaba en aquella cueva en la que McGee y ella se quedaron a descansar, era ya casi de noche, estaba atardeciendo. De repente, McGee sale disparado hacia ella.

McGee tropieza y cae encima de Gretchen, ruedan y ruedan hasta que se estrellan en una roca. Y, McGee termina encima de Gretchen.

"¿¡Estás bien!?" McGee pregunta algo preocupado por el tremendo grito de Gretchen. Él observo a Gretchen detalladamente y la vio pálida y con ganas de llorar.

"¿M...McGee...? ¿Eres ... tú...?" Gretchen pregunta muy confundida.

"¿Estás... llorando, Gretch?" McGee también pregunta algo confundido.

"¡McGee!" Gretchen exclama y se lanza hacia McGee para abrazarlo. De nuevo los dos empiezan a rodar y rodar, hasta que chocan con la pared de la cueva. Gretchen sonríe y McGee le devuelve la sonrisa un poco sonrojado.

"¿Q-qué fue eso?" McGee pregunta tratando de no tartamudear

"¡Es que tuve un sueño horrible!" Gretchen exclama separándose de McGee.

"¿A sí? ¿Y qué soñaste?" McGee pregunta levantándose, estira la mano hacia Gretchen para que también pueda levantarse. Gretchen le sonríe y toma la mano de McGee. McGee jala a Gretchen hacia arriba para que pueda levantarse.

"Es que... Soñé contigo..." Dijo con una voz tímida

"Ah, ¿Y qué pasó?"

"Es que... tú te... habías caído de un precipicio y yo..." Gretchen recuerda cuando ella besó a McGee en su sueño, se sonroja y no sabe que decir luego de eso.

"¿Tú... qué?" McGee estaba algo confundido, pero él se ilusionó. Pensó justo lo que había sucedido: que Gretchen lo besara. McGee no pudo auto controlarse y sonrió.

Gretchen pensó por unos segundos. "Yo... ¡Fui a rescatarte! ¡Ya sabes... Lo que haría un amigo...!" Gretchen sonríe falsamente con sudor en su cara.

"¿En serio...?" McGee dice con voz baja, suspira y se pone sólo un poco desilusionado.

"... ¡Si...! ..." Gretchen exclama nerviosa.

"Mmm... Bueno... creo que... deberíamos ir con los consejeros..." McGee se voltea con una cara triste.

"¿Ya... Ya están aquí...?

"...Si, vinieron hace 1 hora pero tú estabas dormida..." McGee dice un poco deprimido pateando una roca pequeña.

"Oh, bueno... ¿Y... donde están?..." Gretchen pregunta aún nerviosa mirando hacia todos los lados.

McGee no dice nada y apunta hacia una fogata donde están los consejeros y Squirt comiendo algunos malvaviscos. Gretchen vigorosa sale disparada hacia ellos, pero luego retrocede. "¿McGee, no vienes...?

"... Más tarde..."

"Está bien..."

Gretchen se va corriendo hacia la fogata con sus amigos, y McGee sólo la observa.

"¿Enserio sólo soy un amigo para ti?" Se susurra a sí mismo. "Pensé que... podríamos ser... algo más..." McGee se sienta en una roca y mira hacia el cielo, había una luna grande y brillante. McGee la mira por largos minutos.

"Es linda, ¿No?" Gretchen dice al lado de McGee sin que él se diera cuenta, lo que le causó un gran susto, gritó, y se cayó de la roca donde estaba sentado.

"¿¡Que haces aquí!?" McGee exclama

"Oye, tranquilízate ¿sí?" Gretchen comenta algo molesta por haberle gritado.

"Lo siento, Gretch, es que me asustaste..." McGee dice tratando de levantarse de suelo.

"Está bien..." Gretchen dice viendo la luna masticando un malvavisco.

"...Intentémoslo de nuevo... ¿Qué haces aquí?" McGee pregunta un poco más calmado.

"..." Gretchen mira a McGee hacia los ojos

"... ¿Qué haces aquí?" McGee repite.

"...Te estabas demorando..." Dice sin despegar su mirada de McGee.

"... ¿Tengo monos en la cara?" McGee comenta tratando de mirarse así mismo, a lo que Gretchen ríe. Los dos sólo se miran fijamente a los ojos sin decir una palabra. Squirt desde lejos los veía comiendo uno que otro malvavisco.

"... McGee... Yo..." Gretchen se sentía incómoda y trató de empezar una conversación.

"... ¿Si...?" McGee de nuevo se ilusionó, pensando que ella podría confesarle de sus sentimientos.

"... Yo... creo que deberíamos volver con los consejeros... Ya sabes... Tenemos que irnos al campamento..." Gretchen dice mirando hacia la playa.

McGee, otra vez, se desilusiona. "¡AWW, VAMOS!" McGee exclama, quería comentar eso en su mente, pero al parecer pensó con la boca, y por otro lado Gretchen lo mira extrañada.

"¿Q-Qué...?" Gretchen pregunta pensando que dijo algo que ofendiera a McGee.

"... Lo siento, Gretch, no quería decir eso..." McGee sonríe falsamente.

"Está bien, vamos..." Gretchen dice y empieza a caminar.

"¡Torpe, torpe, torpe!" McGee se susurra a sí mismo dándose golpes en la frente con su mano. McGee empieza a caminar detrás de Gretchen.

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" Gretchen exclama

"¡Bien! Ahora vamos al campamento, ya es tarde." Rosebud dijo y caminó junto a Armand y Sawyer.

Los tres campistas caminaron detrás de sus consejeros. Mientras caminaban McGee y Sawyer se reían de cosas estúpidas que veían en el camino.

"Pss, Gretch!" Squirt susurra y se acerca a Gretchen.

"¿Qué pasa, Squirt?"

"Es que... No quiero que te enojes... pero... ¿No piensas que entre McGee y tú hay algo...?"

Gretchen queda congelada, no dice nada al principio. Aunque ella no estaba segura, prefirió decir 'no'.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no! McGee y yo sólo somos buenos amigos que..." Gretchen se fija en McGee caminando, en cámara lenta, riendo. Gretchen, por más que quisiera, no pudo evitarlo, sonrió.

"... ¿Gretch? ¿Gretchen estás bien?..." Squirt pregunta y pone su mano frente la cara de Gretchen sacudiéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo repetidas veces.

"... ... ... ... ¿... Sí...?" Gretchen dijo tratando de mirar a Squirt. De repente se dio cuenta de la conversación que estaba teniendo con Squirt.

"Me estabas diciendo que..." Squirt empezó

"Lo siento, Squirt, t-tengo que ir a hablar con McGee. E-enseguida vuelo..." Gretchen dice algo nerviosa y sale disparada hacia McGee tratando de evitar a Squirt. Gretchen no ve el suelo y se tropieza con una piedra, Gretchen cae, rueda, y rueda hasta que se detiene. "¡AUCH!" se queja.

"¡Gretch! ¿¡Estás bien!?" McGee exclama tratando de levantar a Gretchen.

"¡Ay!" Gretchen se queja, pues McGee le lastimó intencionalmente el brazo.

"¡Lo siento!" McGee exclama preocupado. "¿Estás bien!?"

"Sí, sí. estoy bien..." Gretchen dice algo mareada. Ella se trató de levantar con la ayuda de McGee, pero cuando ella se levantó McGee y Gretchen estaban muy cerca uno del otro. Gretchen al darse cuenta se separó de McGee bruscamente dándole la espalda, y se pudo oír que Gretchen se aclaró la garganta. "Gracias..." Gretchen dice con una voz muy seca.

"Si te doy miedo puedes decírmelo..." McGee dice algo extrañado. Gretchen de nuevo aclara su garganta.

"N-no es eso..." Gretchen dice algo nerviosa, ella se puso de espaldas a McGee para ocultar su cara, pues estaba sonrojada.

"¿Entonces qué-?" McGee trata de ver a Gretchen poniéndose en frente de ella, pero Gretchen de nuevo le da la espalda.

"... ¿¡Y a ti que mosca te picó!?" McGee exclama un poco molesto.

"¡Es que tú me pones...-!" Gretchen, al darse cuenta de las palabras que acaba de decir, trata de remediarlo diciendo otra cosa, demoró unos segundos, unos segundos largos. McGee, por otra parte, estaba algo confundido.

"¡Tú me pones...! ¡Me pones...! ... ¡ME PONES FURIOSA!" Gretchen en verdad no quería decir eso, pero tenía que buscar otra palabra, que no sea la que en verdad pensaba: nerviosa.

"¿¡Furiosa!? ¿¡Y furiosa por qué!? ¿¡AHORA QUÉ HICE!?" McGee exclama furioso.

"¡Whoa, whoa! ¡Ya fue suficiente, campistas!" Sawyer interrumpió tratando de separarlos.

"¡Psss!" McGee exclama y se separa lo más que puede de Gretchen. Ella se sentía mal, muy mal, pero por su orgullo frunció el ceño y fingió estar enojada cruzando los brazos.

Al fin, después de una larga caminata, llegaron al campamento. Todos fueron a sus cabañas a dormir despidiéndose con un 'Hasta mañana' o 'Buenas noches', excepto McGee y Gretchen, ellos sólo se miraron y se fueron. Entonces los 3 se fueron a cambiar a sus pijamas.

"Hasta mañana, chicos..." Squirt susurra. Se escuchó un 'buenas noches' por parte de Gretchen, pero McGee se quedó callado.

"Hasta mañana, McGee..." Squirt susurra de nuevo. McGee sigue sin decir nada.

"Entiendo que estés molesto conmigo, ¡Pero eso no incluye a Squirt!" Gretchen exclama, esta vez si estaba molesta, porque no encontraba una razón de por qué McGee reacciona así. "Te comportas como un bebé..." Gretchen se volteó para tratar de dormir.

"¡Oh, lo siento, señora dramática...!" McGee exclama poniendo su almohada es su cara.

"¿¡Lo vez!? ¡Eres un inmaduro!" Gretchen exclama

"¿¡INMADURO YO!? ¡VAMOS! ¡ME DIJISTE QUE YO TE PONÍA FURIOSA SIN RAZÓN ALGUNA!" McGee exclama saliendo de su almohada. Entonces, Gretchen no sabe qué decir.

"Eres un idiota..." Gretchen susurra muy seca y sin alternativas, ahora, Gretchen no quería decir eso, enseguida se tapó la boca del sor-prendimiento, ella no esperaba decir eso. A McGee le dolió eso, pero no lo demostró.

"¡Cállate!" McGee exclama, McGee tampoco quería decir eso, y al igual, a Gretchen le dolió, pero tampoco lo demostró por su orgullo.

Gretchen traga saliva. "¿¡QUIERES GUARDAR SILENCIO!? ¡ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!" Exclama, es realidad, Gretchen ya no quería seguir peleando y buscó alguna otra forma para decirlo.

"¡Chicos!" Squirt exclama "¡Ya es suficiente!".

"¡BIEN!" McGee exclama y se da la vuelta para dormir.

"¡BIEN!" Gretchen dice lo mismo y trata de dormir.

_**Al otro día~**_

Los tres se levantan a la misma hora de siempre.

"¡Buenos días, chicos!" Squirt exclama vigoroso. McGee y Gretchen responden con un "Hola" seco al coro.

"Me voy a cambiar" Gretchen dice algo seria y se dirige hacia los cajones para sacar sus ropas normales.

"No, ¡Yo me voy a cambiar!" McGee exclama señalando la puerta para que salgan, pero Gretchen no sale, es más, se sienta en su cama cruzada de brazos.

"¡Yo lo dije primero!" Gretchen exclama

"¡Pero YO me cambiaré primero!"

"¡No!"

"¡Si!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SI!"

Squirt sale de la cabaña en busca de los conejeros para que se detengan mientras McGee y Gretchen estaban cara a cara, furiosos uno con el otro, ni se daban cuenta de que estaban discutiendo por algo que no valía la pena.

"¿¡TE QUIERES CAMBIAR PRIMERO!?" Gretchen exclama furiosa.

"¡SI!" McGee le grita.

"¡BIEN!" Gretchen le grita aún más fuerte y sale cerrando la puerta muy fuerte. Ella se sienta en el suelo con una cara triste apoyando su cabeza con sus manos, y sin darse cuenta McGee la observa por la ventana.

"¿¡Que es lo que me pasa!?" McGee pensó. "Ella tiene razón, me estoy comportando como un bebé..." Entonces McGee se cambió rápidamente y salió tratando de no hacer ruido alguno. Entonces silenciosamente McGee se dirige a Gretchen que al parecer estaba llorando en silencio. McGee se sienta al lado de Gretchen sin que ella se diera cuenta.

"... ¿Gretch...?" McGee dice en voz baja. Gretchen apenas se dio cuenta se quitó las lágrimas de la cara.

"¿Qué... qué haces aquí?" Gretchen dice con una voz débil poniendo sus manos en la cara.

"... Yo... Bueno, tú... Emm... Nosotros... Bueno... es que quería ... Disculparme contigo... Tenías razón... Fui un idiota..." McGee dice algo nervioso aclarándose la garganta.

"M-McGee... No te tienes que disculpar de nada... Yo comencé todo esto..."

McGee y Gretchen se miraron y se rieron. Pero, cuando todo parecía estar bien, un grito, que al parecer era de una chica, vino desde lo alto de una montaña.

"¿Qué fue eso?" McGee pregunta algo confundido.

"Pareció el grito de una niña..." Entonces, vinieron los consejeros con Squirt.

"¡Buenos días campistas!" Sawyer pregunta.

"¿Que fue ese grito?" Rosebud pregunta confusa.

"N-No lo sabemos... Al parecer fue el grito de alguien..." McGee recalca.

"Squirt nos dijo que estaban discutiendo" Armand dice con mirada acusadora. McGee y Gretchen se miran y se ríen de nuevo.

"Ya pasó..." Gretchen dice en vos baja mirando al suelo.

"Si..." McGee mira hacia otra lado.

"Está bien... Iré a preparar el desayuno..." Rosebud comenta y se va a la cocina.

"Prepárense para el día campistas..." Armand comenta también y se va a su cabaña al igual que Sawyer.

"Entonces... Me voy a cambiar, si me lo permites" Gretchen vacila sonriendo a lo que McGee ríe a carcajadas. Entonces, Gretchen entra y cierra la puerta, McGee sólo la ve y suspira.

"... No lo entiendo..." Squirt comenta.

"¿Qué?"

"Primero te gusta, luego no te gusta... ¡Ahora te gusta!" Squirt exclama.

"¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz!" McGee susurra. "Nunca me dejó de gustar..."

"¿Entonces por qué te comportabas así?"

"... Ella me dijo que la ponía furiosa... ¿Por qué?" McGee dijo algo curioso y en eso sale Gretchen.

"¡Listo!" Gretchen sale de la cabaña con sus ropas normales.

"¡Mi turno! ¡Mi turno!" Squirt exclama y entra corriendo a la cabaña, a lo que Gretchen sonríe.

"¡Oye, Gretch! ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" McGee comenta acercándose a Gretchen.

"¿Si?"

"Es que... Cuando estábamos en el bosque me dijiste que yo te ponía furiosa... ¿Por qué?" McGee pregunta algo confundido, Gretchen no sabe que decir al principio. Gretchen estaba apunto de decir algo cuando la interrumpió el grito que se escuchó la otra vez.

"Creo que alguien está en problemas, McGee..." Gretchen comenta. Entonces Squirt sale con sus ropas normales.

"Vamos a averiguar qué fue eso..."

_**Arriba de la montaña~**_

Los tres campistas llegaron a la cima de la montaña pero no vieron nada.

"Que raro..." McGee comenta

"Ni me lo digas..." Gretchen dice confundida.

Entonces, de la nada sale una chica con un vestido blanco todo rasgado y sucio, su cabello era negro y estaba despeinado. Ella se dirigió a Gretchen a toda velocidad y la tumbó al suelo.

"¡Ahh! ¿¡Pero qué!?" Gretchen se quejó. Entonces la chica se fue atrás de Gretchen, le tapó la boca y salió corriendo con Gretchen a gran velocidad.

"¡GRETCHEN!" McGee y Squirt gritan al coro.

"¡Vamos, Squirt!" McGee exclama y corre junto a Squirt. Ellos persiguieron a la chica junto a Gretchen, pero ellas desaparecieron en el montón de árboles en el bosque.

"¡AYUDA!" Se escuchó a Gretchen gritar en alguna parte del bosque.

"¿Gretchen?"

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Febrero 29


	3. Chapter 3

**_Cap 3~_**

"¡GRETCHEN!" McGee exclama y corre hacia donde escuchó el grito, con la esperanza de encontrar a Gretchen entre los árboles, pero desgraciadamente, fue lo contrario. McGee miró hacia todos los lados, estaba confundido. '¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿De donde viene? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué se llevó a Gretch? ¿Qué hará con ella? ¿Es necesario traer a los consejeros? ¿QUÉ HAGO?' McGee se pregunta en su mente desesperado.

Mientras tanto, aquella chica y Gretchen estaban arriba de un árbol, la chica miraba hacia abajo con una mirada fría sin quitar la mano de la boca de Gretchen. Sucede que, aparte de estar tapándole la boca a Gretchen, también le tapaba la nariz, entonces Gretchen ya no puede respirar y se altera. Gretchen le dio un puñetazo en la cara a aquella chica haciéndola caer al suelo bruscamente. McGee la vio caer, y luego vio hacia arriba en donde estaba Gretchen.

"¿ESTÁS BIEN?" Gritó por la lejanía.

"Si" Gretchen baja del árbol viendo a la chica.

"¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí?" McGee le pregunta a aquella chica desconocida un poco molesto por llevarse a Gretchen, sobretodo de esa manera.

"¿Pretendes que te lo diga?" Ella tenía una voz fuerte se podía escuchar un eco cuando hablaba.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" McGee insiste

"NO te lo diré..."

"¿POR QUÉ TE LA LLEVASTE?" McGee estaba harto, y se acercó a ella.

"¡NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!"

McGee se puso firme ante ella, pero ella lo estaba más. Él se sonrojó, dando la vuelta soltó un leve suspiro. De nuevo, se dio la vuelta y la chica estaba ardiendo en llamas.

"Desearás no haber nacido..." Murmuró la chica lanzando un rayo hacia McGee.

"¡MCGEE!" Squirt y Gretchen gritan al coro. Los ojos de McGee se tornaron a grises, su piel estaba pálida, sus labios resecos, y cayó al suelo.

"¡McGee! ¿¡Estás bien!?" Gretchen corre hacia el cuerpo deshidratado de McGee. "¿¡PERO QUE RAYOS HICISTE!?" Gretchen exclama, "Después de 3 días su amigo se quedará helado..." pero antes de que Gretchen dijera algo más, la chica se esfuma en una nube de humo. Squirt y Gretchen, a penas consientes de lo que pasaba, cargaron a McGee hacia el campamento. Los consejeros estaban en la cocina, ellos llegaron y entraron de golpe.

"¡AYUDA!" Gretchen exclama "AL PARECER UNA CHICA LO HECHIZÓ..." Squirt le sigue.

"¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo!?" Swayer se pregunta confundido

"¡N-no lo sé!... Una chica vino de repente y.. y-y ¡KAZASH! le lanzó un rayo, ¡y dijo que quedaría helado en tres días!" Gretchen dice rápidamente, Rosebud le toca la frente a McGee, quien estaba inconsciente.

"¿E-estará bien?" Gretchen tartamudea "No te sé decir, no sabemos exactamente lo que tiene, obviamente fue un hechizo, si tan sólo supiera cuál es..." Rosebud le responde caminando de un lugar a otro. En ese momento, Gretchen tuvo un remordimiento en su corazón, ella tenía en mente a la cara de aquella chica de aquel hechizo.

"Esa..." Gretchen se susurra a sí misma.

"¿Esa qué?" Armand la alcanzó a escuchar

"E-eehh... " Gretchen se va corriendo sin decir nada a nadie, se va a aquella montaña, con la esperanza de encontrar a la chica hechicera.

"¡VEN Y MUÉSTRATE, COBARDE! ¿¡QUÉ ACASO ME TIENES MIEDO!?" Gretchen gritó hacia la nada, mirando hacia todos los lados confundida. '¿A donde podrá haber ido?' se pregunta así misma.

"¡Gretchen!" Squirt le exclama corriendo toda la montaña hacia arriba cansado, al fin llegando.

"¿Por... Por qué te fuiste... así?" Squirt dice cansado.

"Oh, no por nada, vayámonos de aquí..." Gretchen comenta con cara seria, estaba furiosa, por otro lado, Squirt sólo la sigue.

"Vamos, Gretch, ¡McGee estará bien! Tienes que ser más positiva..." Squirt le aconseja caminando detrás de ella, llegando a su cabaña.

"¿Y-y si no es así? ¿Qué pasará? ¿McGee morirá? ¿¡Todo será mi culpa, verdad!? Y-y si-"

"¡Gretchen! ¡Él estará bien... Tranquilízate..." Squirt le acaricia el cabello a Gretchen quién preocupada se hace una bolita en el suelo, en posición fetal.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, Squirt y Gretchen seguían en su cabaña aburridos sin hacer nada. Claro, ¿Cómo no? No estaba McGee, y él siempre era el de las ideas, mientras tanto, los consejeros estaban tratando de hacer una cura para McGee.

"Y... ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer?" Gretchen dice tumbada en el suelo, cortando los pétalos de una margarita que se encontró en la montaña.

"No lo sé, McGee siempre era el que tenía una ida, aunque siempre nos metíamos en problemas..." Squirt recuerda, comiendo una barra de chocolate en su cama.

"Si..." Gretchen dice entre dientes, recordando todas las veces en las que su amigo se metía en problemas, en general, a todos, pero al final siempre los sacaba de apuros.

De repente, se escuchó el chillido de la puerta, alguien estaba entrando "Hola chicos" era... McGee, con una sonrisa. Squirt y Gretchen se quedaron sorprendidos, se miraron y luego miraron a McGee.

"¿M...McGee? ... ¿Eres tú...?" Gretchen pregunta tartamudeando.

"Obvio que soy yo, Gretch ¿Quién más voy a ser? ¿Butssquat?" McGee dice entre dientes.

"¡MCGEE!" Squirt se lanza hacia McGee y le da un fuerte abrazo. "¿Q-qué fue lo que pasó?" Gretchen aún no podía creerlo, no aún.

"Bueno, realmente no lo sé, después de que la niña esa me lanzara ese rayo tuve mareo y al parecer me desmayé, y luego no recuerdo nada más, y... Acabo de despertar..."

"¡Que bien que estás bien, McGee!" Squirt exclama dejando a McGee en en suelo, dejándolo respirar al fin.

"Si, eso es... Genial..." Gretchen continua "Pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que hizo?"

"Oh, no lo sé, pero lo importante es que ya estoy bien"

"Sí, obvio"

"¿Y qué estaban haciendo mientras no estaba?"

"Oh, nada"

"¿Enserio?"

"... Es que no sabíamos qué hacer..."

"¡Oh! ¡Ya sé! Sigan me"

"¡Wowowow! ¡Momento! ¿A donde iremos y porqué?"

"Gretch, eso no importa. Además, pensé que no estaban haciendo nada..."

"... O-ok, pero ¿A donde iremos?"

"¿Iremos a comer helado?" Squirt pregunta entusiasmado

"Emm... No. Pero iremos a un lugar que encontré mientras caminábamos, ¡es muy cool!" McGee toma de la mano a Squirt y a Gretchen y se los lleva sin los consejeros darse cuenta de ello.

**_En algún lugar~_**

McGee los guió a una cueva que estaba muy cerca de la montaña, era una cueva inmensa, en su interior tenía un lago y su agua era brillante y clara. La expresión de Squirt y Gretchen al entrar y ver este hermoso paisaje lo decía todo.

"¿Qué tal si nos damos un chapuzon? ¡Traigo conmigo los trajes de baño!" McGee sugiere, Squirt no lo piensa dos veces y se va a cambiar detrás de unas rocas.

"McGee, no creo que esta sea una buena idea..." Como siempre, Gretchen trata de convencer a McGee de no meterse en problemas.

"¡Aww, vamos, Gretch! ¡Será divertido!" Y como siempre, McGee, nunca la escucha, tirándole su traje de baño en la cara, haciendo a Gretchen un poco molesta, pero ella sólo no hizo caso.

Gretchen fue a cambiarse, temía meterse en problemas por culpa de McGee, pero, también era una oportunidad de acercarse a él. Sin pensarlo, se cambio rápidamente a su traje de baño, y al salir vio a Squirt y a McGee en la orilla, conversando. Ella sacudió su traje, y se fue con pecho en alto.

"¿Por qué no se están bañando?" Gretchen pregunta apenas llegando hacia ellos

"Creemos que el agua está muy profunda" Squirt dice con su voz chillona, pero adorable a la vez.

"Eeh... Está bien..." Gretchen también se sienta en la orilla junto con ellos.

"¡Chicos, lo tengo! Hagamos una competencia, ¡El que llegue más lejos, gana!" McGee exclama levantándose vigoroso.

"¡Hecho!" Squirt exclama levantándose también, él nada no muy lejos. "¡Superen esto!"

"¡Fácil!" McGee nada más allá de lo que Squirt nadó. "¡Vamos, Gretch! ¡Es tu turno!"

"McGee, no estoy segura si..."

"¿Tienes miedo, Gretch?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Tiene miedo! ¡Gretchen tiene miedo!" McGee exclama en tono de burla. McGee y Squirt se echan a carcajadas y, al oír esto, Gretchen se enfurece y sube una pila de piedras amontonadas, tanto era la altura, que llegaban hasta el techo. McGee para de reír y reacciona al ver a su mejor amiga allá arriba.

"WOW, GRETCH, ¿QUE HACES?" McGee dice preocupado, y allí es donde Squirt reacciona también.

"¡Les demostraré que no tengo miedo a nada!"

"¡GRETCH!" McGee trataba de detenerla con sus palabras "NO TIENES QUE DEMOSTRAR NADA, ¡SÓLO ERA BROMA!" Squirt y McGee salen del agua y tratan de llegar hasta Gretchen, pero ella se lanza hacia el agua cerrando sus ojos, y cuando llegó a su destino, cuando cayó al agua empapando a McGee y Squirt, cuando ya estaba en el fondo del agua, abrió los ojos lentamente, y nadó por todo el lago, había una especie de diamantes incrustados en las piedras, era hermoso. Gretchen intentó tomar algunos diamantes, pero uno de ellos estaba muy atascado. Mientras tanto en la superficie, McGee y Squirt estaban muy preocupados, Gretchen llevaba mucho tiempo debajo del agua.

"Suficiente, voy a entrar..." McGee camina hacia la orilla, pero Squirt lo detiene.

"No, McGee, ¡No puedes!"

Al fin, Gretchen logra tomar el diamante y se va a la superficie, con la respiración acelerada a causa de la falta de oxígeno que perdió.

"¡GRETCHEN! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te pasó algo? ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?" McGee le hace un montón de preguntas a Gretchen pero ella se queda callada. Al final, decide mostrarles los diamantes.

"WOOW... ¡LINDO!" Squirt exclama tomando uno de color amarillo en sus manos, alejándose para observarlo en la claridad de la luz solar. Por otra parte, Gretchen se sienta en una de las rocas tratando de calmarse y recuperar el oxígeno perdido.

"¿E-estás bien?" McGee se acerca lentamente a ella.

"S-si... Sólo... Necesito... Sólo..." Gretchen trata de calmarse un poco, allí, McGee se sienta junto a ella poniendo su mano en la espalda de ella, tratando, también, de que se tranquilice.

"Entonces... ¿Estás bien?" Dice entre dientes a lo que Gretchen asiente don la cabeza junto a una sonrisa tierna en su cara.

"Que alivio..." McGee suspira acostándose en el suelo, cerrando sus ojos, poniendo su mano en la cara.

"¿Por... por qué lo dices?" Gretchen dice un poco calmada.

"Te demoraste mucho allá abajo... Me estaba empezando a preocupar..." McGee levanta la vista hacia Gretchen, estaba temblando de frío.

"Pero valió la pena... ¡SÓLO MIRA ESTA BELLEZA!¡Debe costar millones!" Gretchen exclama poniendo en alto los otros dos diamantes que tenía en las manos color azul, y el otro, rojo.

"¡Si, en eso tienes razón!" McGee continúa tomando en sus manos el diamante azul, mirándolo detalladamente.

"Son tan hermosos..." Gretchen dice con una voz chillona.

"Así... Como tú..." McGee tenía una mirada perdida en Gretchen. Luego de decir aquellas palabras, reacciona de sus sueños sonrojado.

"¿Q-qué?" Gretchen tartamudea sonrojándose.

"¿Q-qué?" McGee apenas estaba consiente de lo que dijo apenado, se volteó dando la espalda a Gretchen. "¿¡POR QUÉ DIJE ESO!?" Se susurro a él mismo dándose palmadas en la frente. Por otro lado, Gretchen estaba confundida.

"Q-quiero decir, eres.. linda... ¿Cierto? Sí, sí, cierto, todos los saben..." McGee trato de remediar, al parecer sólo quería comentar eso en su mente, pero pensó con la boca... De nuevo.

"Bueno..." Gretchen empieza "G-gracias, McGee..."

"Si... este... Amm..."

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Oh, no, nada... ¡SQUIRT!" McGee se dirige hacia Squirt para ocultar su ligero rubor, tratando de crear una nueva conversación entre amigos para olvidar lo que había pasado hace unos minutos. Gretchen sólo se queda sentada y las únicas palabras que podía oír en su mente eran 'Así como tú'. De nuevo, Gretchen se sonroja y se tira al suelo, mirando hacia arriba de la cueva, pensando y pensando.

"Él piensa que soy linda..." Se susurra así misma y de repente su diamante rojo comienza a brillar.

"¿Pero qué-?" Gretchen exclama mirando el diamante confundida. "¡Chicos, vengan a ver esto!" Y de inmediato McGee y Squirt se acercaron.

"WOAW, ¡LINDO!" Squirt exclama de nuevo

"¿Cómo lograste que brillara?" McGee le pregunta

"¡No lo sé!" Gretchen dice entre dientes "Yo sólo..." Y allí fue cuando la sonrisa se borró de su cara

"¿Qué?" McGee insiste

"¿Qué de qué?" Y ella hace como si no hubiese recordado nada.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?"

* * *

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Sí, no he subido capítulos últimamente, pero he estado ocupad con mi graduación. Les prometo que no volverá a pasar, de recompensa, ¡este ha sido mi capítulo más largo con 2000 palabras! Es como dos capítulos en uno. Espero que les guste.

Próximo capitulo: Junio 20


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cap 4~_**

"Oh, bueno... Yo..." Gretchen empezó un poco nerviosa con sudor en su cara, pero, un fuerte gemido de McGee la interrumpió.

"¡AHHHHH!" Él pone sus manos en su cabeza y se arrodilla, su cara y gemidos eran dolor, dolor puro y fuerte.

"¿¡McGee, qué rayos te está pasando!?" Gretchen se arrodilla junto a McGee mirándolo con preocupación y estando más nerviosa que nunca. Al ver que McGee no decía nada, se puso aún más nerviosa. Y, McGee seguía con sus gritos profundos, revolcando-se en el suelo de dolor, a ella le desgarraba el alma ver a McGee así.

"¡SQUIRT! ¿¡QUE ESPERAS!? ¡VES A BUSCAR AYUDA!" Squirt también estaba MUY nervioso, así que buscó ayuda , pero, desgraciadamente, Buttsquat era el único que pasaba por allí con un vehículo. Probablemente, buscando a los bottomeros para presumirse-los.

"¡BUTTSQUAT! ¡NECESITAMOS TU AYUDA!" Squirt le exclamó a Buttsquat en el oído, dejándolo prácticamente sordo.

"¿Y que te hace creer que te puedo ayudar?" Buttsquat se rasca el oído, Squirt estaba tan desesperado que cargó a Buttsquat por la fuerza llevándolo dentro de la cueva.

"¡BUTTSQUAT! ¡TIENES QUE AYUDARNOS!" Gretchen le gritó señalando a McGee revolcándose en el suelo, por otro lado, Buttsquat no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

"¿¡Qué le pasa al McBobo ahora!?" Decía con fuertes carcajadas.

"¡BUTTSQUAT!" Gretchen exclamó, Buttsquat sólo la volteó y la miró: Tenía a McGee entre sus brazos, de sus ojos se podían ver lágrimas, estaba sufriendo es silencio. McGee estaba pálido, seguía gritando muy fuerte, el dolor no lo dejaba descansar.

"... Está bien, cargarlo y llévalo a mi nuevo vehículo... ¡Pero cuidado, que es costoso!" Buttsquat con tan poca compasión, finalmente accedió a las suplicas de aquellos chicos.

"Gracias, Buttsquat..." Gretchen le susurra mientras ella y Squirt lo cargan hacia a salida

"Sí, como sea..." Este le responde con indiferencia.

_**En Lakebottom~**_

"¡Rosebud!" Gretchen entra corriendo junto a Squirt, con McGee en sus manos "¡McGee está mal!"

"¿De nuevo? ¿Pero cómo...? ¡Hace unos minutos estaba bien! ¿¡Qué hicieron!?" Rosebud les lanza una miraba acusadora, a Gretchen le salen unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, ella se sentía culpable, a pesar de que no lo fue.

"Sólo... Sólo estuvimos en una cueva y de repente se puso así, eso es todo..." Gretchen se aleja hacia la puerta para ocultar su tristeza, tristeza la cual por más que quiera ocultar, no podía.

Rosebud le dio una bebida con color morado a McGee, este la bebió sin respiro alguno, y al fin su dolor fue desapareciendo poco a poco.

"Huh, Gracias, Rosebud... Ya estoy mejor..." McGee se levanta del suelo eufórico, este se dirige donde Squirt el cual lo abraza, aliviado de saber que está bien.

"¡Vamos, Gretch!" McGee trata de alentar a Gretchen a tener otra aventura como un día normal, pero esta no responde.

"¿G-Gretch?" McGee se acerca a ella, estaba sentada en la puerta. Gretchen, apenas escuchó los pasos de McGee, se secó las lágrimas y colocó una sonrisa falsa es su cara, mirando hacia los ojos de McGee fijamente, y McGee no sabía como reaccionar hacia su gesto.

"Harán lo que quieran DESPUÉS de cenar" Rosebud dice entrando a la cocina, saca unos platos con gusanos poniéndolos en la mesa. "Vengan a comer"

McGee, Gretchen y Squirt fueron a cenar y ninguno había hablado de nada, todos estaban concentrados comiendo. Luego de comer se fueron a su cabaña, cada uno se separo, no salieron de allí y seguían sin decir nada.

"¡Campistas, es hora de dormir!" Sawyer les dice desde la puerta, apagando las luces. Ya había anochecido y no se dieron cuenta.

"Está bien..." Todos se fueron a sus camas, el silencio se hizo aún más notable, ya todos se habían dormido y estaban en un profundo sueños. Todos hasta que Squirt se despertó a causa de un sonido extraño que provenía desde debajo de su cama. Él asomo su cabeza y se dio cuenta que era McGee, estaba sollozando con sus manos en la cara, de nuevo, su dolor terrible de cabeza había regresado.

"¡McGee! ¿Qué pasa?" Squirt baja hacia la cama de McGee, y este no dice nada, sólo sigue llorando. Squirt, preocupado, va de inmediato hacia la cama de Gretchen, tratándola de despertar con unos empujoncitos suaves.

"¡Gretch!"

"¿Qué pasa, Squirt? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?"

"¡No! ¡Esta vez es McGee!"

"Vamos, Squirt, McGee sabe que las pesadillas no son reales..."

"¡No es eso! ¡Es McGee y otra vez actúa raro!"

"¿M-McGee?" Ella se fija en su amigo, que está llorando finalmente, y corre hacia él.

"¿Ahora qué pasa?" Ella quitó las manos de la cara de McGee y sus ojos tenían un tono gris muy brillante, tanto, que podía iluminar toda la habitación. Gretchen se quedó muda, a lo que McGee pone sus manos en la cara de nuevo. Gretchen no sabía qué hacer, o siquiera qué decir, ella sólo se sentó en el borde de la cama de McGee mirándolo un poco triste.

"Lo siento, McGee, es mi culpa..."

"¿Q-Qué? Gretch, nada de esto fue tu culpa... Ni siquiera sabemos que es lo que me pasa..."

"Yo sí..." Susurró

"¿Q-Qué?"

"¿R... ... Recuerdas aquella chica de la montaña...?

"Sí... Espera, ¿Quieres decir que...?"

"Es obvio, McGee, fue ella, el rayo que te lanzó... Es... del mismo color que tus ojos ahora..."

"Bueno, si fue ella, ¿Por qué te sientes culpable?"

"No lo sé, simplemente, me siento así... Siento que... Simplemente es mi culpa..."

"Pero sabes que no es tu culpa, ¿Verdad?"

"Supongo..."

"Está bien, Gretch..." Sin darse cuenta, los ojos de McGee tornaron a su color normal y su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido. Pero, habían otras dos cosas que brillaban en la habitación, y no eran los ojos de McGee, era algo que estaba entre los cajones. McGee, Gretchen y Squirt van hacia los cajones, los abren, y pueden observar que dos de los diamantes que recogieron en aquel estanque brillan, el rojo y el azul.

"Oww, ¿Por qué el mío no brilla?" Squirt se queja

"¿Por qué brillarán?" McGee se pregunta tomando el azul en sus manos, mirándolo fijamente, y es allí cuando Gretchen recuerda que su diamante brilló en la cueva.

"Bueno, no lo sé..."

"¿Sigues sintiéndote culpable?"

"Sí..." Gretchen se sienta en el borde de su cama mirando hacia la nada, McGee se sienta a su lado abrazándola.

"E-Está bien..." Dándole una pequeña sonrisa tierna, Gretchen sólo se sonroja y se voltea para esconder su cara, pero el diamante rojo brillaba aún más.

"Además, confío plenamente en que tú no tienes nada que ver en esto... Eres mi mejor amiga, te creo incapaz de hacer algo como esto..." McGee se levanta de la cama de su amiga y se dirige hacia la suya, al igual que Squirt.

"Sí, sólo ... sólo una amiga..." Gretchen susurra acotándose en su cama, pensando en aquellas palabras. 'Mejor amiga...' pensó. Así, quedándose profundamente dormida.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Junio 27


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cap 5~**_

Era de nuevo de mañana, los campistas se levantaron antes de que el amistoso zombie los levantara. McGee, Gretchen y Squirt se han levantado esta hermosa mañana vigorosamente, nuevas aventuras, nuevas cosas por descubrir.

"¿Y qué haremos hoy, McGee?" Gretchen salta de su cama dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, dando un gran bostezo y mirando al campamento, contemplando-lo por la mañana.

"Uh, algo se me ocurrirá" McGee la sigue junto a Squirt, y juntos van hacia la cocina a desayunar.

_**En la cocina~**_

Los campistas se sientan en sus respectivos lugares, y como todas las mañanas, los campistas saludan a sus consejeros, desayunan, tratando y con esperanzas de que sus desayunos no los maten, y después de eso lavan sus dientes, es lo normal en Lakebottom.

"¿Y si nos damos un chapuzón?" Gretchen comenta señalando el lago, que por alguna razón se veía muy fresco.

"¡SI!" McGee y Squirt exclaman al mismo tiempo. Los tres campistas cambian uno por uno sus ropas normales a sus vestidos de baño.

_**En el lago~**_

Gretchen fue la primera que entró al agua, con una pirueta doble, McGee la sigue con lo que el hace llamar 'El McCañon'. Los dos jugaban chapoteando-se agua en la cara, pero Squirt no se queda atrás, y también se tira al agua, lo que hace que esta hiciera unas grandes olas y salpicara por todas partes.

"¡Miren lo que traje!" Gretchen exclama sacando un balón infla-ble de debajo del agua. "¡Vamos, vamos a jugar!"

Los tres se separan 1 metro de uno con el otro, Gretchen lanza la pelota a Squirt, Squirt a McGee y McGee a Gretchen. Llegó un momento en el que Gretchen tenía la pelota, tenía la mirada fija en Squirt. McGee, sólo observaba, esperando su turno, ella lanzaba el balón lentamente hacia Squirt, a pesar de esto, la mirada de McGee sigue en Gretchen, tenía una mirada locamente perdida en ella. McGee, por más que quisiera, no podía dejar de mirarla, hasta que sintió algo parecido como un choque en su frente.

"¡AUCH!" McGee exclama, sobando-se su frente por dolor, sin que se diera cuenta, se había des-concentrado y Squirt le había lanzado el balón.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien, McGee?" Squirt y Gretchen, nadando, se acercan a él mientras que McGee seguía quejándose.

"Oh, vamos, McGee, no es para tanto" Gretchen le comenta con una sonrisa, que poco a poco fue transformando-se en una risa, una risa debajo del sol, el cual hacía una sombra provocada por Gretchen en McGee.

McGee no tiene razón alguna para reírse, o al menos sonreír, pero de alguna manera lo hace, sin saber por qué, sin saber cómo, él sólo se ríe junto a su amiga. Squirt sigue la risa de aquellos chicos.

"No entendí" Y la risa de Squirt se detiene.

McGee no entiende lo que pasa, está haciendo cosas que ni siquiera las había tenido pensadas, cosas extrañas, que ni siquiera él sabe por qué las hace. ¿Por qué las hace? ¿Que fue eso? ¿Por qué está actuando así? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una sombra que pasaba detrás de su amiga de cabello negro, era una sombra familiar, pero, a pesar de que estaban en pleno medio día, era una sombra completamente oscura, que al parecer estaba caminando sobre el agua.

"¿¡Q-Q-QUE ES E-ESO!?" McGee queda helado, señalando a aquella sombra femenina que los seguía, Gretchen y Squirt voltearon sus cabezas esperando el impacto de algún monstruo u otra criatura extraña, pero nada pasó, a diferencia de McGee, no vieron nada.

"¿De qué estás hablando, McGee?"

"¡LA SOMBRA, GRETCH! ¡LA SOMBRA!" McGee seguía histérico por aquella sombra que se acercaba más y más hacia ellos.

"¿McGee, te sientes bien?" Squirt sigue viendo hacia atrás y sigue sin ver nada

"Creo que le entró un poco de agua al cerebro" Gretchen dice en tono de burla, pero McGee sólo queda allí mirando hacia la nada, era increíble como él podía ver algo que sus amigos no, pero lo peor era que no era una sombra cualquiera, McGee veía a una sombra oscura, con una mirada llena de odio y rencor, tenia un cuchillo en la mano, y se reía macabra-mente.

"¡C-CORRAN!" McGee trata de nadar lo más rápido que sus manos y pies le permiten, pero, siente que algo, alguna fuerza lo devuelve, era Gretchen, que lo sostuvo de su traje de baño.

"Aw, vamos, McGee, no es divertido." La sombra ya estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros de ellos, McGee trató de tirarle el balón a la cabeza para distraerla, pero esta la traspasó, ya que era una sombra.

"¿McGee, qué rayos te pasa?" Gretchen insiste, McGee no responde y trata de salir del agua, pero Gretchen lo sigue deteniendo. La sombra estaba detrás de Gretchen, ella la tomó del brazo y Gretchen pudo sentir esa presión en su antebrazo izquierdo, quedó helada, preguntándose '¿Cómo es eso posible?'.

Aquella sombra la tomó de la cabeza y la presionó hacía el agua, su intención era ahogarla, Gretchen trataba de salir del agua con desespero y miedo, pero no pudo.

"¡GRETCHEN!" Squirt exclama y se lanza hacia la sombra para defender a su amiga, pero la traspasa, era una sombra, como un fantasma. McGee, desesperado también trata de empujar a la sombre pero le es imposible. De esa forma tomó a Gretchen del brazo y trató de subirla a la superficie, hasta que lo logra. Después de esto la sombra se esfuma en el aire, dejando a McGee y Squirt impactados, pero lo que más les preocupaba a sus amigos en esos momentos, era Gretchen, la cual no se movía del agua.

"¡Squirt, rápido!" McGee exclama desesperado e intenta cargar a Gretchen, por otro lado Squirt ayuda a McGee a cargarla hacia la orilla del lago.

Cuando llegaron, McGee no sabía que hacer, estaba caminando de un lado para el otro sin decir nada. Pero no fue necesario buscar ayuda, Gretchen había despertado tosiendo, lentamente.

"¡GRETCH!" McGee y Squirt exclamaron al mismo tiempo felices.

"¿... Qué pasó?" Gretchen apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

"¿No lo recuerdas...?"

"¿Recordar qué?"

"... Nada, nada, será mejor no contarle esto a nadie. Ven, vamos a la cabaña..." Los tres campistas fueron a su cabaña, Gretchen se sentía algo mareada por razones obvias, así que se acostó en su cama.

"¿E-estas bien?" McGee tartamudea, a lo que Gretchen lo mira con sarcasmo, y McGee se ríe nerviosamente.

"Gretch, ¿Quieres un poco de hielo?"

"Sí, Squirt, Gracias." Squirt va en busca de hielo en la cocina, mientras que Gretchen voltea dando la espalda a McGee.

"Sólo quiero dormir un poco, es todo..." Dice cerrando los ojos lentamente. La habitación se llenó de silencio, McGee sólo se queda allí de pie mirándola, sin hacer nada hasta que reacciona.

"Uh... ¿Gretch?" Gretchen no da señal alguna.

'Ya debe estar dormida' Pensó McGee.

McGee se sienta en un borde de la cama de su amiga, y la mira un largo tiempo. Luego se acuesta junto a ella, y la abraza de la cintura, la abraza fuerte.

"Que bueno que estés bien..." Susurra en su oído.

Resulta que en realidad Gretchen no estaba dormida, sólo había cerrado sus ojos para descansar, así que estaba sintiendo y escuchando todo lo que McGee hacía y decía. Ella se había sonrojado un poco, tratando de no alterarse. Ella también quería abrazarlo, pocas veces lo abrazaba, quería abrazarlo fuerte también y quedarse profundamente dormida acurrucada junto a él, pero por más que quisiera, no lo hizo. En ese instante entra Squirt a la habitación.

"... ¡SABÍA QUE TE GUSTABA GRETCHEN!" Squirt exclama derramando todo el hielo en el suelo.

" ¿¡QUÉ!?" McGee, muy sonrojado, salta de la cama de su amiga con un solo movimiento.

" ¡Te gusta Gretchen! ¡Te gusta Gretchen! ¡Te gusta Gretch-!" Squirt cantaba y daba pequeños saltos, hasta que McGee le interrumpió tapando-le la boca.

"¡SHHH! ¡La vas a despertar!"

"... ¡Te gusta Gretchen! ¡Te gusta Gretchen!" Squirt esta vez lo dice en voz baja, mientras McGee se da un golpe en la cara con su mano.

"¡Nunca dije que me gustase!"

"¡Oh, vamos, McGee! ¿Me dirás que ese abrazo fue de 'amigos', eh?" Squirt miró a McGee a los ojos con una mirada pícara, cruzado de brazos, mientras McGee buscaba alguna forma de ocultar el intenso color rojo que tenía en su cara.

"¡D-déjame en paz, Squirt!"

"¿Estás ... sonrojado?" Squirt dice con una leve risa. Los ojos de McGee estaban tan amplios como el campo de fútbol, pero a pesar del comentario, no dijo nada y se volteó para esconder su cara.

"¡Te gusta!"

"¡Squirt!"

"¡Te gusta, te gusta!"

"¡Squirt, basta!"

"¡Te gusta, te gusta!"

"¡No te escucho! ¡Lalalalala!"

"¡Te gusta, te gusta! ¡Te gusta!"

"¡Lalalala!" McGee se dirige hacia la puerta con un rojo intenso en la cara, sale de la cabina y Squirt lo sigue, insistiendo que McGee gustaba de ella, y él no quería escuchar.

Después de que los dos chicos salieron, Gretchen se levantó de su cama y revisó si había alguien rondando por ahí, lo cual no era de esperarse, así que Gretchen tomó su almohada, la colocó sobre su boca y con todas sus fuerzas, gritó de felicidad. Luego de esto, Gretchen se acuesta en su cama y mira hacia el techo, se dio cuenta de que los diamantes de color azul y rojo estaban brillando con un brillo intenso, pero no le dio importancia, no quería arruinar ese momento, quería seguir pensando en McGee, quería seguir ilusionada, por primera vez en su vida sentía algo hermoso, mariposas en el estómago y ganas de gritar de felicidad sin razón alguna. Estaba enamorada.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

Próximo capitulo: Agosto 31


End file.
